Karin The Vizard
by RyukLovesApples1234
Summary: Karin Kurosaki was your average 17 year old girl, until she discovered her Shinigami powers... Then got pushed into the same pit Ichigo got pushed into, and now is in a huge dilemma! RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND FUTURE VIOLENCE.
1. Prolouge

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PEOPLE**

**This is a random story idea I had, so I am just gonna try it…**

PROLOUGE:

Karin Kurosaki crawled out of the giant crater, face half covered in a black mask with horizontal violet stripes on the left side of the mask.

Karin's face was drenched in sweat, and as stated before, half covered in her mask, mostly over her left eye, and jaw.

The young woman was gasping for precious air as she remembered the immense pain she went through from her hollowfication.

Karin had become a Shinigami less than a month before, and Urahara had the crazy idea to shove her into the same pit he shoved Ichigo was in 7 years ago!

Karin had a dream one night where she met a tall woman wearing a long black robe style dress that frayed at the bottom, around her ankles. She also wore a pair black knee-high boots with gold buckles that ran up the sides. The woman had a very beautiful looking face, not a single trace of makeup, yet highly beautiful. She had a giant mop of dark chocolate hair on top of her head, falling in slight waves down to her neck.

The mysterious woman then introduced herself as Angetsu. (I know what you're thinking about the name, but Isshin's Zanpakuto name was Engetsu, and as you know Ichigo's was Zangetsu, so, I figured it was a family name.)

She also explained that she was my Zanpakuto, and now was a time in my life where I could, and should become a Soul Reaper.

(Karin's POV)

As I crawled out of the hole, I thought over the past six years after Aizen's defeat.

Ichigo had been accepted into the Soul Society, and had been placed as the 14th division, the division made especially in respect for his defeat of Aizen, as their Captain.

He also married Rukia around three years ago, and they have a year old child. They sometimes come to visit, but I haven't told anyone except Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai about my Shinigami powers, and I hide it very well.

Tessai taught me Kido over the past month, and I already know up to the very high level ones.

Apparently, I am a very fast learner, I already know Shikai.

As the hollow mask cracked off of my face, I sighed in relief as did Urarhara.

"Urahara-san, were you trying to FUCKING KILL ME?!" I screamed as Jinta cackled in the background.

"No, Karin-chan! I had to do it, the hollow mask helped your brother, so I figured the same for you!" Urahara exclaimed.

"But you just pushed me into a giant pit, and turned me into a HOLLOW!" I shrieked, which only caused Jinta to laugh even louder.

I turned around, and if looks could kill, Jinta would be dead now.

I shunpo'd over to Jinta, and punched him in the jaw, causing him to fly into a nearby cliff.

"Listen Karin-chan, there is some people I want you to meet…" Urahara said as she handed her a slip of paper with an address.

**Okay, so this is a re-write of the first chapter/prologue.**

**I really know what I want to do with this story, so I am going to actually have this be a Bleach and Dragon Ball Z fic, so I will update that soon.**

**I have set my eyes on a pairing for Karin, so you will probably figure that out next time.**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIII**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**HEYYYYYYYYYYY**

**I have never, EVER seen any stories like this, so I guess you should be grateful, because you get a nice little treat. **

**In the DBZ universe, this is before the buu plot arc, and there will never be a buu plot arc… It was replaced by something else… you'll find out soon enough.**

**There is still going to be a Gohan in highschool plot arc, though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Sosuke Aizen was sitting in an underground cell, completely wrapped from head to toe in black bandages.

Before the whole betrayal of Aizen, he had research of 7 magical orbs that would grant any single wish, but they came from another dimension.

This was brought to view by none other than Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who knew how to open multidimensional universe portals.

The dimension, much like ours, but a lot more technologically advanced, was right next to ours, and Kurotsuchi-Taicho visits often.

Aizen had been planning on going to this dimension, but was caught up in a little something…

More like wrapped up in a little something.

Aizen had a guard that would pass hourly, around the cell, and he finally saw his opportunity today.

The guard was without a weapon, his first costly mistake.

Second, the kido used in his cell was off, for whatever reason.

And third, the guard was of similar build and height to Aizen.

Aizen flashstepped, taking the bandages off his face, for they were falling off, infront of the man, and delivered a hard chop to the neck.

The guard was knocked out instantly, and Aizen took off the guard's clothes, and wore them.

Aizen then ran towards where they kept his sword, and took it, grabbing the small book that was sitting next to it. His portal opener.

Aizen then quickly shunpo'd out of the base as the sirens started.

He went outside to open up the portal, and as he did, he saw a short girl, around 5'0 with black hair up in a ponytail, two pieces hanging down, she wore the soul reaper uniform, and had a sword that looked like an oversized meat cleaver.

"STOP!" She screamed.

Aizen was indifferent, and jumped into the portal, but the girl followed him, as did an orange haired boy.

"_Presumably Kurosaki." _Aizen thought.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Karin walked downstairs to find goat-chin sitting at the table.

"Hey, dad! Can we visit Ichi-nii today! There's something I wanna show him." Karin asked Isshin.

Karin decided that today was the right day to tell her brother about her soul-reaper powers.

It had been a few days since she visited the Vizards, and finally can materialize her mask.

_**FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK. WOAH. FLASHBACKCEPTION!**_

(Karin's POV)

I stared down at the slip of paper in my hands as I stood in front of a big abandoned looking warehouse.

"_This must be the place, they did help Ichigo, so they should help me, right?" _I thought.

I opened the door to the warehouse and stepped inside.

"Helllloooooooo?" I called out, hoping to find someone inside.

Just then, there was a sword up to my throat , and breath on my neck.

"State your name, purpose and how you found this place." A gruff, yet feminine voice said in my air.

"Like hell I will!" I screamed, as I grabbed the blade, and moved it away from my neck, death grip holding it in place.

"Now, please tell me why it is so bad if I come to visit you, **Vizards?" **I questioned with a sly grin on my face.

All of the 7 other people in the room had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Oh, I guess that the baka never said a damn thing about me! Doesn't he care about me?" I yelled.

The look on their faces got even more confused.

"Oh, excuse me. I am Karin, Ichigo's little sister." I explained.

"What business do you have here?" A silver haired man questioned quite angrily sounding.

"Oh, that baka Urahara shoved me into a pit, and turned me into a goddamn hollow too." I said anger clearly evident in my voice.

"Well, I didn't even know that Ichigo had a sister…" A tall blonde man that had his hair in a bob style cut said.

"Damn, how long has he known you guys?" I asked even more angrily.

"Uhh, about 6 years." The same blonde man answered.

"Oh well, I need your help please! You helped Ichigo with his hollow, so can you please help me?!" I asked them, slightly desperate.

"**You know you love me." **A watery sounding voice in my head said.

"No! I hate you!" I screamed while holding my head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed as I kneeled down, and held my head in my hands, feeling as if my head would explode.

"**No, I am the ruler around here, not you!" **The same voice screamed again.

I let loose a loud scream as it felt as if she was stabbing the inside of my head with a sword.

The Vizards just stared in confusion. Most hollows will not cause that much trouble.

I let out another scream, and passed out.

I woke up on a cot in a room, with eight people gathered around my bed.

I heard whispers around the room, and the same blonde man from before walked up to me, and sat down on the bed.

I immediately sprung out of the bed before he could get any closer.

"Look, we never caught your name, could you tell us?" The man asked.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki, and you guys?" I wavered.

"I'm Shinji; the blonde girl is Hiyori; The brown haired one is Lisa; The green haired one is Mashiro; The silver haired one is Kensei; The star shaped afro guy is Love; the blonde curly haired one is Rose, the tall pink haired one is Hachi." Shinji explained.

"We have also decided we would help you. We sympathize people like you, since we have been in the same place." Shinji finished.

Complete relief washed over me, but then the pain happened again.

I just gritted my teeth, and ignored it, but the Vizards knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Hachi asked.

"My hollow, or Nirak as I call her, REALLY doesn't want me to do, this, but I am going to anyway." I explained with a strained smile.

"Let's get started, follow me." Shinji said as he motioned for them to follow.

I followed Shinji down the stairs as did the others, to reveal a bid open valley, with rocks and slight mountains all around.

I popped a soul candy into my mouth, and my body fell to the floor to reveal my soul reaper body.

Shinji caught sight of my giant meat cleaver sword, and instantly wondered why they were so similar.

"What's the name of your Zanpakuto?" Shinji asked.

"Her name is Angetsu." I explained.

"Sounds like Ichigo's sword…" He muttered.

"Getsu is a family name, Zangetsu is Angetsu's sister, and my father's sword, Engetsu is their father." I finished.

"Let's start" Shinji said.

Hachi put up a giant orange barrier around me, as they instructed that I sit cross legged, and meditate.

Soon enough, I was in my inner world.

(Third Person POV)

A mask started to form on Karin's face as she started.

This mask was unlike any other that the Vizards had seen before.

It was black, with purple vertical stripes that extended over the eyes holes, and down to the jaw.

Karin was inside of her world, when she saw her.

She looked just like herself, except basically albino.

"**Well Karin, you finally showed up." **It said.

"Yeah, let's fight!" Karin exclaimed.

Karin grabbed her sword, and charged at Nirak, or so she calls her.

Karin immediately went on the offensive, swinging and charging at Nirak, Nirak having a slight struggle to keep from being hit.

Outside, Karin's body was taking transformation, slowly becoming more and more hollow like.

Karin's skin turned white, her eyes turned yellow, and she grew another inch taller.

She sprouted dark purple wings, and sharp claws that could be used to gouge out eyes.

In her inner world, Karin was slowly overpowering her hollow, without putting up too much of a fight.

Soon enough she had beat her, and it was over.

"**For now, I will rule under you, Queen, but one day, I will become the Queen." **The watery voice said farther off. (Sorry, I really didn't feel like writing about Karin's battle with the hollow, nor the Vizards and Karin…)

**END FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK**

Karin was able to hold a mask constantly for about 10 hours, and didn't need extra practice.

The Vizards told her that she could come and visit her any time she wanted.

Karin was now upstairs, getting ready to visit her brother.

Since the war was over, and Ichigo was a captain, Karin and Isshin are allowed to come whenever they like to S.S.

"Dad! It's time to go!" Karin yelled as a senkaimon opened.

He rushed upstairs as they stepped through the Senkaimon.

They appeared outside of squad 14's gates, and sought out the captain's quarters.

After about fifteen minutes of looking, they found the quarters, and saw Ichigo doing paperwork, with Rukia in the room, holding their baby, Kon. (Yes, I know what you're thinking, but I really wanted them to have a child named Kon. :P)

"ICHI-NII!" I yelled as I ran up and squeezed him.

"Could you let go of me Karin?" Ichigo struggled.

"oh, yeah. Sorry. I have something to tell you all, and this concerns each of you." Karin started.

"Okay…" Isshin perplexed.

"So, about a month ago, Urahara-san started training me to be a Shinigami, since I saw my Zanpakuto in a dream." I started.

"Her name is Angetsu, and she is the sister of Zangetsu. She basically looks practically like a female version of Zangetsu." Karin said, now in Soul reaper form.

"And, Urahara also shoved me into the same goddamn pit, and turned m part hollow." Karin said, summoning my hollow mask.

"I met the Vizards, they helped me, and they said they aren't happy you haven't been in contact." Karin finished and then heard a loud noise outside.

Karin looked out the window, following Ichigo as he jumped out, and saw Aizen running through a portal.

Ichigo got the stupid idea to chase after Aizen, and Karin followed him.

Karin shunpo'd faster to catch up with Ichigo, also passing him, but getting through earlier than the brother and sister.

The portal completely closed behind them as they stepped into the new dimension.

They were in a city with a huge picture of an ugly man's face, the sign read,

"SATAN CITY."

**Sorry, I couldn't resist not doing this one as a dbz crossover seeing as theye so easy to write!**

**So, I will try to update every week, around Saturday or Sunday, and when it gets to be mid June-September, I will update every two- three days, so yeah.**

**Sorry about not writing more details on Karin and Nirak's fight, but I didn't feel likewriting about the fight, so yeah.**

**BAIIIIIIIIII**


End file.
